FIG. 1 is an example of an electromagnetic device 100 which may be an inductor or transformer. The electromagnetic device 100 includes a plurality of electrical conductors, wires or windings 102 wrapped or wound around a ferromagnetic core 104. The core 104 is an electromagnetic material and is magnetized in response to an electrical current flowing in the windings 102. A magnetic flux illustrated by broken lines 106 and 108 is also generated by the electromagnetic device 100 in response to the electrical current flowing through the windings 102. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the magnetic flux 106 and 108 will flow in a path through the core 102 and in the free space about the electromagnetic device 100. Accordingly, the magnetic flux 106 and 108 flowing in free space about the electromagnetic device 100 does not produce any useful energy coupling or transfer and is inefficient. Because of this inefficiency, such prior art electromagnetic devices, inductors, transformers and the like, generally require larger, heavier electromagnetic cores and additional windings to provide a desired energy conversion or transfer.